


Sunset requiem

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Sheith Angst Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Shiro wished he could just say no in certain situations.





	Sunset requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Angst week
> 
> Day 5: Sacrifice
> 
> Medieval fantasy AU
> 
> This is a collab! You can find the art based on the fic [here~](https://tricksterdraws.tumblr.com/post/177562240366/sunset-requiem-sheithangstweek-day-5-august-30)

It was too early to be awake but he couldn’t sleep. He could, however, hear slow steps outside his room. He knew those. He wondered when Shiro actually slept. A soft cough was heard and the steps halted for a brief moment. Keith closed his eyes, trying to guess the time. What was in store for his that day? Meetings? Trips to some village? Tea? He couldn’t remember nor did he care. The bed war warm but a chilly breeze made its way through the inclined windows. He sank deeper, didn’t stay there long though. The cold air coming in was bothering him, so he got up and strode to the windows. The ones opened were to high tough, so he got on the small table next to them. Still he had to stretch so he could reach and he barely managed to close them. A small jump was needed and the window closed, however he tumbled back. His foot caught on the vase on the table ant it fell. The crash resonated loudly in the silence of the night.

He cursed under his breath, yet didn’t get down, being tired but not too tired to not remember that getting barefoot on a floor covered in shards wasn’t the best idea.

And then a soft knock. Of course.

“Come in,” he called, resigned.

The door opened slowly and a faint sliver of light came in, followed by a bigger, more solid shadow.

“My prince… is everything alright?” Shiro asked as he stepped into the room. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the prince standing on the table.

“I just wanted to close the window,” Keith grumbled, feeling his face hot. Maybe now he would have to reopen the window. Obviously Shiro wanted to laugh but he was too god of a knight to keep it to himself. “Help me?”

“Sure, my prince.” The tone was amused and still polite. He came up to him and without any further questions he took him in his arms, bringing him back to his bed. He even tucked him in before turning.

“Wait.” Keith called him back. “Stay. Close the door.”

Shiro obeyed. The door just made a soft thud, followed by the inevitable click. He wasn’t wearing any heavy armor, just the chain mail over the white linen shirt. The small metal rings tinkled as he walked towards Keith’s bed. The prince had already slipped back under the covers and Shiro first just sat on the edge, looking down on the figure the covers outlined.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he inquired softly.

“Couldn’t.”

Shiro smiled but it was difficult to see in the dark room. Keith found his hand and tugged at the gauntlet. Shiro pulled away and unfastened the straps, taking off the protective accessory. Then he gave his hand back and Keith intertwined their fingers.

“Don’t want to do anything today,” he murmured.

“Do you have to?”

“I’m not sure… Wasn’t listening yesterday.”

Keith yawned and another hand appeared, stroking now his hair. He inched closer to Shiro and curled up at his side. Hi knight kept on caressing his hair, not asking any questions.

“Lay down?”

“What if someone comes?”

“At this time of the night?”

“It’s almost morning.”

“Shiro, please…”

It was difficult to say no. Way too difficult. So he complied and took off the other gauntlet too and the mesh, placing them on the drawer next to the bed. The boots stayed on the ground. Keith slid to the side and gave him room next to him. Arms wrapped around his torso, and even tough Shiro was cold from standing around in the hall, Keith felt warm next to him. He closed gain his eyes, thinking maybe he could rest now. Now that Shiro’s fingers threaded through his hair, a soothing motion that relaxed every one of his limbs.

“I think we have to go collect some tributes today,” Shiro suddenly said. Keith groaned. Since his father had fallen ill, he was now in charge for going through the households of their feud. He didn’t like that, too much resentment and hatred in the people’s eyes.

“Does it have to be today?”

“Is today the first Saturday of the month?”

“I hate you.”

Shiro laughed and Keith was now determined to sleep. Thank god he did fall asleep. It wouldn’t be until past nine in the morning when the maids and servants got him up. Shiro was long gone from his bed, but the warmth left behind was enough. He got up, got dressed, got fed. And then Shiro would appear during breakfast, greet him and wish him a good morning.

And a new typical day resumed.

He didn’t eat much, which is why he was already munching on an apple as his horse trotted out of the castles walls and over the bridge. It was a nice day, a bit foggy but warm for early march, so he insisted on riding on his own. The coach rolled behind him and Shiro rode at his side.

“We could go through the forest; wouldn’t it be faster?”

Shiro looked at him from the side.

“It’s been raining the last few days and the way through the forest isn’t secured,” he retorted. Keith raised an eyebrow and Shiro added “my prince”.

“But it only rained a _few_ days.”

“A week,” Shiro corrected himself and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Ok, how about this? We go the normal way and collect the tributes. And on our way home you and I go through the woods and the coach takes the regular way.”

“What?” Hunk squeaked from the coach. “No, we don’t.”

“I have,” Lance assured, “but we are only two. Two coachmen with a lot of tributes. I’m a good swordsman but there’s only so much I can do.”

“Yeah, that would be a stup- I mean, a risky idea.”

“Besides weren’t we supposed to go see your fiancé on the way back.”

Keith wanted to punch Lance.

“I wrote Katie a letter, you can give it to her,” he replied instead and then had to add: “I bet she will be delighted…”

Lanced huffed and Hunk nudged him, reminding him hurriedly that he was talking to the prince.

Shiro wished he could just say no but things are like they are. He doesn’t have the authority to actually deny something to Keith and Keith was rather difficult to persuade. That’s why by the end of the day, riding with dawn biting on their heels, they rode through the woods. The path was indeed almost non-existent. Thorny bushes and branches from trees had grown before winter and now covered and blocked it, such as trunks from fallen trees. Keith however found his way around, between and through them, followed close by Shiro. Maneuvering a horse had never been a problem for him, even his current mare had eventually opened to him despite her difficult temperament. She was quite the opposite to Shiro’s black stallion. The knight stayed locked to him, having little to no difficulty on it. Keith let out an enthusiastic laugh, lost in the adrenaline rushing through his body. He pushed his horse further, wanting to get ahead, and as he started to outrun Shiro, he looked back.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

He didn’t see the dark silhouette that suddenly crossed his path. His horse stopped abruptly and towered, a shriek escaping both horse and rider. Keith first instinct was to grab the reins, yet his fingers just brushed the mare’s mane. His body was pulled back and when he barely heard Shiro shout his name when he hit the ground.

“Keith! Keith!!” Shiro screamed, managing to halt his own horse, jumping off and running to the body on the dirty. “Keith! Keith, answer me!” He kneeled down and with caution he moved him to the side. The sun had descended more and from one moment to the other it was dark. He wasn’t able to see but the warm humidity he felt under Keith’s head was familiar to him. His heart went from beating like a maniac to froze so fast he was sure that’s were the pain in his chest was coming from. He heard Keith’s horse run off but he didn’t care. He tried to get a reaction from Keith again. The menacingly growing darkness was distressing, it was like they were being swallowed.

“Keith… Keith, please,” he begged, rocking him softly while still feeling around his head, looking for the wound. He was too absorbed in it to notice the shadow creeping towards them.

“Oh, dear…”

His body tensed when a cold and raspy voice scratched his ears. His eyes shot up but he could only see the two horns against the dark blue sky. Or were those just branches. The face was first dark until the eyes began to glow. Big, round, yellow eyes.

“Who are you?” He called out, squeezing Keith tighter against his chest. He could still hear his faint

“What a terrible situation,” the shadow spoke and Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine. “He’s going to die and you can’t do anything. What a tragedy.”

A chuckle resonated around him and he tried to cover Keith protectively, almost by instinct.

“Go away,” he hissed.

“Oh… but I _can_ help.”

Shiro gulped. His body felt cold.

His grandmother used to tell him to not make deals in the woods. Actually, she said to never go into the woods at night. Dark creatures lured there, waiting for a desperate soul. Dark spirits with glowing eyes.

“No, you can’t.” He tried to sound confident, sure of his words but he trembled. His whole body was shaking and the pain in his chest was tightening, his throat was sewed closed. The dark spirit laughed and the sound almost teared his ears.

“Well then… have it your way,” he mocked him and turned on his heels. Shiro cussed under his breath and the spirits smile widened. He took a step away from the knight and his dying prince. Shiro could barely feel Keith’s heartbeat anymore. He felt heavier than ever.

“W-wait!” He called him back, hating the sound of his own voice. “Wait… please… don’t let him die,”

The spirit came closer again, bending close to his face. His pupils dilated until there was only a thin yellow ring around them.

“You know… someone has to die right now,” he hummed. Shiro nodded without thinking.

“Whatever,” he whispered, “for him.”

The spirit laughed again, almost maniacally.

“Whatever,” he repeated, snickering. “A soul is a soul. Be it a prince or a knight. A soul is a soul!”

Shiro closed his eyes, gripping Keith harder. He felt the sting in his heart and his throat definitely was sealed off. He couldn’t even cry.

* * *

 

When Keith opened his eyes, he felt lost. Like he was missing something. He streched when the maids came for him. He got up, got dressed, got fed. And then went down to the dining room. He greeted his mother and sat down next to her. A knight entered the dining room and greeted, wished him a good morning. He had a amicable smile and took a bow.

He felt like he was staring for at least five minutes when, finally, something clicked.

“Where’s Shiro?”

His servant and the knight blinked, and his mother raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other and then looked at Keith. Confused.

“Who?”

 


End file.
